wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Voice actor
There have been many voice actors through the four Warcraft games, here is an incomplete list of them: In Warcraft: Orcs & Humans *All voice acting was performed by Bill Roper. In Warcraft II In Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness *The narration of the briefing was made by Bill Roper. *'Voice Actors:' Bill Roper, Glenn Stafford, Chris Metzen, Ron Millar, Tymothi Loving, Stu Rose. In Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal *The narration of the briefing was made, again, by Bill Roper. *'Voice Actors:' Bill Roper, Glenn Stafford, Chris Metzen, Ron Millar, Kim Farrington, Rachel Hawley, Dawn Caddel. In Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans *Clancy Brown as Thrall. *Peter Cullen as Orgrim Doomhammer. *Tony Jay as Drek'Thar. In Warcraft III In Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos *'Voice Direction & Internal Casting:' Tracy W. Bush, Nicholas S. Carpenter, Tami Donner Harrison, Jason Hayes, Chris Metzen, Micky Neilson (Mickey Neilson). *'Voice Editing:' Tami Donner Harrison. *'Outside Voice Casting:' Donald Paul Pemrick, Dean E. Fronk. *'Outside Voice Casting Assistants:' Amanda Fenster, Greg Sacks. *'Voice Actors:' Michael Barken, Richard Barnes, Michael Bradberry, Fredrick Bloggs (William Bassett), Tracy W. Bush, Piera Coppola, Jackson Daniels (Dan Woren), Samwise Didier, Tami Donner Harrison, Derek Duke, Alex Dumas, Richard George (Richard Epcar), Carrie Gordon Lowery, Michael McConnohie, Michael Gough, Justin Gross, Tiffany Hayes, Tomas Jung, Matthew King (Matthew Yang King), Monte Krol, Abe Lasser (Tom Wyner), Rob McNaughton, Chris Metzen, Lani Minella, Calab Moody, Bob Papenbrook, Gary Platner, Bill Roper, Stu Rose, Glenn Stafford, Kai Vilhelmsen, Ted Whitney. In Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne *'Voice Direction:' Chris Metzen, Micky Neilson (Mickey Neilson). *'Additional Voice Direction:' Tracy W. Bush, Tami Donner Harrison. *'Voice Production Coordinatior / Voice Editor:' Tami Donner Harrison. *'Outside Voice Casting:' Donald Paul Pemrick, Dean E. Fronk. *'Outside Voice Casting Assistant:' Elizabeth Hollywood. *'Additional VO Casting:' Kris Zimmerman Salter. *'Voice Actors:' Kevin Beardslee, Michael Bradberry, Fredrick Bloggs (William Bassett), Tracy W. Bush, Piera Coppola, Jackson Daniels (Dan Woren), Samwise Didier, Tami Donner Harrison, Derek Duke, Alex Dumas, Carrie Gordon Lowery, Michael McConnohie, Justin Gross, Jay Hathaway, Kyle Harrison, Jason Hayes, Tiffany Hayes, Eric Henze, Harley Huggins, Thomas Jung, Matthew King (Matthew Yang King), Monte Krol, Abe Lasser, Rob McNaughton, Chris Metzen, Lani Minella, Micky Neilson (Mickey Neilson), Bill Roper, Lisa Schoner, Glenn Stafford, Ted Whitney. In World of Warcraft *'Voice Direction:' Chris Metzen, Micky Neilson (Mickey Neilson). *'Voice Actors:' Michele Arko, Tracy W. Bush, Joey Cash, Johnny Cash, Victor Crews, Samwise Didier, Tami Donner Harrison, Derek Duke, Michelle Elbert, Brian Farr, Ron Frybarger, Manuel Gonzales, Carrie Gordon-Lowrey, Trula Hoosier, Harley Huggins, Timothy Ismay, Monte Krol, Abe Lasser, Jon Mankin, Twain Martin, Holly Matecki, Sean McCrea, Chris Metzen, Kaeo Milker, Lani Minella, Mike Morhaime, Collin Murray, Gloria Neely, Mickey Neilson (Mickey Neilson), Nicholas Pisani, Gary Platner, David Saunders, Evelyn Smith, Glenn Stafford, Snoopy Watkins, Sunda Zafrin. In Burning Crusade *'Voice Direction:' Micky Neilson (Mickey Neilson). *'Voice Actors:''' Bill Black. In Wrath of the Lich King In Cataclysm In Mists of Pandaria In Warlords of Draenor In Legion Undocumented Voice Actors *Harlan Hogan (what character he voiced is unknown). *Peter Cullen as the narrator of the 2001 E3 Trailer. *Frank Gorshin as the narrator of The Prophecy. *Michael Bell as Medivh, Druids of the Talon, and Necromancers. *David Lodge as Archimonde, Teron Gorefiend, Seer Olum and a few others. *Barbara Goodson as Lady Vashj. *Debi Mae West as Maiev. *Earl Boen as the Narrator, Magtheridon, and Terenas. *Michael McConnohie as Kel'Thuzad , Aeonus, Epoch Hunter, High Warlord Naj'entus , Commander Kolurg, King Ymiron, and the Lich King. *Liam O'Brien as Illidan. *Quinton Flynn as Kael'thas. *Jeff Bennett as Illidan. *Erin Fitzgerald as Commander Sarannis, Essence of Desire, Dorothee and The Crone. *Cam Clarke as Medivh, Nexus-Prince Shaffar, the male blood elf and Malygos. *Patrick Seitz as Arthas. *Melodee Spevack as Annhylde the Caller, Queen Angerboda and Ichoron. *Paul Nakauchi as Shao-Tien Executioner, Qiang the Merciless, Hu'seng the Gatekeeper, and Lei Shen.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2467224/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm#cast References See also * Actor External links ;News Category:Voice actors